raven and alexander
by Moonlight1258
Summary: kind of like the book but lots of changes so please read and review rated t for now but i might have to change it later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES I WISH **

**Raven pov**

It was around eight o clock and today some new family moved into the Benson mansion. I kind of hope they're like me and today is my birthday. I'm in my room wearing black short shorts and an emerald green lace tank top when all of the sudden my mom walks in with four people I don't know. Of course I had each leg spread out for my laptop to be in between my legs.

"Oh, sorry Raven I didn't know you were doing homework." My mom told me when she walked in with the four strangers.

"First of all mom I am not doing homework. Second there is such a thing called knocking, and third who are these people." I quickly grabbed some different clothes, and walked behind my Chinese thing that you change your clothes behind.

"Raven you have company in your room!" She yelled at me for changing in front of them, even though I was behind a shade.

I poked my head out and said, "So it's my room why should I care?" I then walked out from behind the shade.

"Raven where do you think you are going in that outfit?" my mother yelled at me. I was wearing a black mini skirt and shredded black shirt with a grey tank top underneath.

"Um let's see it's my sixteenth birthday and someone at my school is throwing a party so I'm going to go crash it." I told her as if it was obvious. The strangers were still in my doorway and they had amusement written all over their faces. Both of the teenage boys were ogling me though I had to admit, I was still curious as to who these people are so I asked my mom.

"Um mom just curious who are they?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the people in my doorway.

"Oh where are my manners, Raven this is Constantine Sterling, Cassandra Sterling, Alexander Sterling, and Alexander's friend Sebastian. They moved into the Benson Mansion."

"Okay just wondering." Then my dad happened to walk by my room.

"So how is everyone doi- RAVEN you are not leaving the house like that!" then thankfully Becky honked her horn letting me know she was here.

"Well got to go see you all later bye." I ran as fast as I could to Becky's car. While we were driving to the party we were both quiet but I didn't mind I was thinking about that guy, Alexander Sterling, he was HOT and when I looked into his eyes I felt a connection.

"Earth to Raven we are here." Becky said while waving a hand in my face.

"Oh, awesome let's go and crash this party!"

_**Okay hey everybody just to let you know in the next chapter like in the book raven will do that thing with Trevor's clothes so that is your preview. By the way I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Raven pov

When we walked in guess who saunters over to me and Becky. A drunk Trevor that's who, but then I had a great idea.

"Hey Trevor want to go to the woods with me." Knowing he would say yes.

"Sure." He said staggering. When we were in the woods he started taking his clothes off thinking I would be an easy girl. Boy is he wrong. When he had all his clothes off I grabbed them and took off running. When I got back to the house I stuffed the clothes in a garbage bag. I quickly found Becky and took off to her truck.

"Raven what do you have in the bag?" she asked timidly.

"Oh you'll find out on Monday at school. Could you take me home please." I said. When I got home I walked in with the bag, and I didn't expect to see we still had guest.

"Raven what do you have in the bag?" my mom asked me.

"Raven killed somebody and is trying to hide the body here." nerd boy shouted.

"Yeah and I'm going to hide it in your room." I said sarcastically.

"Well night." I said then walked off to my room. A few minutes later I heard the back door shut so being me I looked outside and saw all the adults outside with nerd boy. Seconds later the two teenage boys knocked on my door.  
>"Come in." I said.<p>

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story but I might not update this story as often as my others but I will try to finish this story.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
